conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Warclema
Warclema is basically another universe, albeit a small one, that works on a different set of physical laws, much like how different computer programs run on different sets of code. It had become the destination of a number of humans attempting to escape from the end of their own universe. Differences Between Warclema's Physics And Our Universe's Physics One of the most apparent differences between Warclema and our universe it that Warclema has a different set of physical laws. Some compare this difference to that between two different computer operating systems, with compatible technologies being like compatible programs. Alice Alice is the name given to an AI program that exists within Warclema's physics. Whether it is a god or not depends on one's definition of the word. Alice has a limited ability to sense what's going on in Warclema and some control over some small parts of Warclema's physics. Edge Repulsion In our universe, gravity is where objects with mass attract one another. Warclema has an outer edge that repels objects with mass. Because of this, objects in Warclema experience an increase in weight as they approach the outer edge of Warclema. As one might expect, this causes the one planet in Warclema to take a shape similar to that of the universe of Warclema, a cylinder. Gravity Warclema's physical laws don't include gravity, However, edge repulsion and magnetism are seen as a good substitute for it. Light Warclema somehow makes all objects give off light instead of merely reflecting it. The light given off is able to produce ligic effects depending on its color. The light that an object gives off can be changed through the absorption of ligic energy. Ligic Ligic is a result of a property that Warclema's physical laws gives to light. Light in Warclema is able to affect the number of electrons or the speed of matter that absorbs it. Plants and other creatures capable of photosynthesis have the greatest skill in it. Ligic comes in four basic colors. Red Ligic Red ligic increases the speed of matter. Often, this causes an increase in the matter's thermal energy, which has led to it commonly being called "fire ligic". It is also known for its usefulness in healing the wounded by speeding up the body's natural healing process. Blue Ligic Blue ligic decreases the speed of matter. Often, this causes a decrease in the matter's thermal energy, which has led to it commonly being called "ice ligic". Black Ligic Black ligic increases the number of electrons in matter. Often, this causes paramagnetic matter to obtain a negative polarity that will pull it towards the normally positive polarity ground, which has led to it being called "ground ligic". White Ligic White ligic decreases the number of electrons in matter. Often, this causes paramagnetic matter to obtain a positive polarity that will push it away from the normally positive polarity ground, which has led to it being called "air ligic". Other Ligic Ligic also has some varieties that aren't so basic. Purple Ligic Purple ligic is the interaction between red ligic and blue ligic. The excess of thermal energy from the red ligic will move towards the lack of thermal energy from the blue ligic, resulting in a current. It is also called "wind ligic". Yellow Ligic Yellow ligic is the interaction between black ligic and white ligic. The excess of electrons from the black ligic will move towards the lack of electrons from the white ligic, resulting in an electrical current. It is also called "electricity ligic". Brown Ligic Brown ligic is the interaction between all 4 basic ligic. It is basically the effects of purple and yellow ligic together. Green Ligic Green ligic is how green objects absorb basic ligic. It often results in an increase in the effect of the ligic absorbed. Gray Ligic Gray ligic is how gray objects repel basic ligic. Ligic-Based Martial Arts Ligic is used by many people, and the people who can't use it usually belong to species that are physically incapable of using it, like fistari. As such, a good number of martial artists in Warclema will often make use of ligic to varying degrees. Inner Inferno The Inner Inferno style relies upon spreading red ligic throughout one's body to increase metabolism along with certain movements that help strengthen muscles without putting much strain on bones. It is often used for meditation and recovering from injuries, but can be used for combat in emergencies. Negative Drop The Negative Drop style relies upon charging parts of one's body with black ligic while swinging them downward at the opponent. The black ligic increases the magnetic pull between the body part and the ground, which adds some extra force to the downward swing. Blows meant to finish the opponent off are accompanied by a second burst of black ligic that is timed with the strike. Such a blow upsets the opponent's balance with the sudden weight increase and will make it difficult for him/her to stand. Extended use of the style requires a great deal of strength. Positive Uppercut The Positive Uppercut style relies upon charging parts of one's body with white ligic while swinging those parts upward at the opponent. The white ligic results in the body part being repelled from the ground due to magnetic repulsion so that some extra force is added to the swing. The finishing blow often involves jumping onto the opponent, charging both oneself and the opponent with white ligic until both float in the air, and then kicking off so that the two go flying off in separate directions. This style is often used for escape. Magic The term "Magic" is used to describe physical laws in Warclema that only work under a series of specific, and often virtually improbable conditions. Those who use the program analogy to compare our universe and Warclema would probably think of magic as Warclema's cheat codes. A single series of conditions that result in magic occurring is referred to as a spell. Magicians in Warclema try to find new spells, or run tests to determine the accuracy of the conditions under which already discovered spells operates under. Such tests are done to see what conditions are and are not necessary for the occurrence of a spell or to see if substitutions can be made. Spontaneous Generation Relocation Spell This spell is able to change where spontaneous generation is occurring. It's casting starts with the creation of a square made from graphite dust, after which, a special dance must be done within the square. Said dance requires a tail to be done correctly, but it's been found that it is more of the general shape that matters and that the dance can be done by a puppet or by a person with a fake tail that still makes the correct movements. The spell also requires the permission of Alice, who also controls where the spontaneous generation will be at next. Teleportation Spell The teleporation spell requires the caster to make a circle of 938 carrot slices that are about 1.6 cm thick, with the slices arranged so that the smallest marks the direction the user wants to teleport in, the largest is on the opposite side, and the rest of the slices are arranged by size so that they get bigger as they get closer to the largest slice. The caster must stand in the circle, facing 92 degrees counter clockwise from the direction they want to teleport in. They must also hold a note that will determine the altitude direction for about 3.400 seconds exactly. Then they must clap their hands one time for every 200 feet of distance they want the teleportation to be in, followed up by a number of stomps that will remove 3.29 centimeters from the distance. This is then followed by a yell twice the decibles of the held note and has to be done with thoughts of doubt to complete the spell. Magicians took awhile to figure out why they could never get the spell to work a second time. They are currently doing experiments to find out if it's the movement or the sound of the clapping and stomping that counts, whether any orange-colored disks of the appropriate sizes can be used as a substitute for the carrot slices, and whether facing in other directions might result in different effects. The teleportation spell is often used as an example of just how ridiculous, impractical, and just plain difficult magic can be. Magnetism Not only is physics different in Warclema, but so is chemistry. Many substances will experience a change of chemical properties when exposed to Warclema's physics. Among these changes is water and a few other substances undergoing an increase in magnetic permeability. As such, water in Warclema is attracted to magnetic fields. Warclema's planet also has a rather powerful magnetic field. Together, this allows magnetism to act like gravity for many objects, including most lifeforms. Magnetism is the more noticeable of the two gravity-like forces in Warclema, due to edge repulsion only managing to overcome it for most objects many miles above the planet's surface. As a result, it becomes possible for lifeforms to walk around on the underside of objects that have entered a stable magnetic levitation without falling off as long as the object isn't levitating at a ridiculous height. Physics Field Whenever a connection is made between Warclema and another universe, the physics of that universe will apply to the area the connection is formed at. This is what allowed humans to survive in Warclema before adapting to Warclemian physics. Spontaneous Generation Sometimes, organic material begins appearing from a seemingly random section of thin air in Warclema. It is believed that Alice has some control over where. The organic material will continue to appear for an extended period of time before stopping. The organic material made this way is usually nonliving and meat-like. The area it begins to appear in will increase mutations in surrounding organisms. The increase in mutations and competition for the replenishing meaty food source will usually result in a small population of unusually large predators that are better at defending than hunting. Once the Spontaneous Generation moves to another location, the large predators that resulted from it will often either die from starvation, or search for slower prey. Often times, they'll attack nearby villages. The giant blazesilk weaver is one of the few instances of a creature resulting from Spontaneous Generation competition managing to become a permanent species. Watrons Warclema has a special particle known as a "watron". Watrons behave in the same manner as neutrons in our universe's physics, and they keep this behavior when exposed to Warclemian physics, something that can't be said of neutrons. Warclema's physics handles neutrons differently. Neutrons are able to behave either as protons or watrons depending on nearby brainwaves while exposed to Warclemian physics. This was what had originally prevented humans and the creatures they brought with them from surviving exposure to Warclemian physics. Once humans possessed a mix of neutrons and watrons in their bodies, they were sometimes able to survive the exposure, but would become oscha. Later generations would eventually have all of their neutrons replaced by watrons. Time Line Times given in Xar cycles after arrival of humans. 0 AA: Arrival of humans 167 AA: Emergence of first oscha 469 AA: First oscha reproduction 1,944 AA: Emergence of first human capable of surviving Warclemian physics without becoming an oscha 12,892 AA: Spontaneous generation that resulted in fistari's earliest ancestor 48,093 AA: Emergence of first felf with animal intelligence 50,890 AA: Emergence of first sentient felf 59,294 AA: emergence of first sentient felf that could survive uprooting 75,438 AA: Emergence of the first Spoiler 75,445-75,449 AA: Spoiler War 82,290-82,304 AA: Demon War Species of Warclema Warclema contains numerous creatures. Some of them developed in Warclema on their own. Most of them evolved from introduced species. Sentient Species Felves See Felves. A race of anthropomorphic plants. Fistari Warclema's Spontaneous Generation rarely creates living creatures, but the Fistari evolved from one of the rare instances of it happening. Fistari are gray quadrupeds whose bodies look like a cross between concrete and quartz. They possess amazingly fast regeneration rates and are able to regrow entire limbs and organs. The regrown parts undergo numerous mutations, leaving the new cells created quite different. The cells in their bodies are only able to produce new cells to replace lost ones for the first 4 Lyn cycles of their 12 Lyn cycle lifespan. This trait can lead a fistar to the point where they've lost the ability to replace dead cells, leaving them to shortly die afterward. To prevent this, they need to regularly injure themselves so that they'll regenerate. However, the regeneration will often result in the fistar becoming harder to injure as stronger cells survive, making it more likely for the fistar to lose their regeneration that keeps their lifespan longer than that of their individual cells. This in turn makes them think of injuring another as a kind gesture, and has influenced their interactions with other species, who soon saw them as the rudest, most idiotic species ever. Humans The humans in Warclema had arrived in Warclema after escaping the end of their own universe. They were originally unable to survive when introduced to Warclema's physical laws, but they were able to eventually adapt well enough to survive both Warclema's set of physical laws and the set of physical laws their physics field generators created. Soon afterwards, they developed the capacity to use ligic. Oscha See Oscha. A shape-shifting species that often relies upon nonshape-shifting objects to survive. Nonsentient Species See Nonsentient Creatures of Warclema. Technology in Warclema Warclema's unique set of physical laws allow for different technology that makes use of those physical laws. Magnet Raft The magnet raft uses minerals from the planet turned upside down to take advantage of magnetic levitation. There are three main types of Magnet rafts, fliers, carriers, and floaters. The fliers will have the magnetic minerals able to be rotated to either make it drop, or steer it. They are often used for air travel. The carriers are attached to wheels that produce a polarity opposite of the ground. They are used to carry heavy objects. The floaters are usually made in large sizes. They are used to create floating homes and for ceilings/floors in buildings. Physics Field Generator A physics field generator creates a connection between two universes to generate physics fields in Warclema. Advanced models have managed to be able to allow one to select which physical laws will apply and which ones won't. Places in Warclema All coordinates given are given in the form of "X°, Y", where "X" is the number of degrees clockwise from the center of the EDS Savior and "Y" is the number of kilometers away from the center of the Maelstrom. Regions Botmol Botmol is the name given to the area of Warclema's planet opposite of Toppal. No one has reached it, but many of them still try, whether it be attempts to walk across Siddel or tunneling downwards from Toppal. Fire Forest 172°, 4,291 The home of the giant blazesilks and lantern trees. The Fire Forest developed as local plant life adapted to the presence of giant blazesilk weavers. Lyn Lyn is one of three magnetically levitating landmasses whose movement is used to mark the passage of time. Lyn revolves around the Maelstrom at the rate of about one revolution for every 2.5 Earth weeks. This amount of time is often referred to as a "Lyn cycle". Maelstrom ∞°, 0 Maelstrom is an area of Warclema where a heavy concentration of red and blue ligic have resulted in a large vortex of wind. Its location at the center of Warclema and its visibility have resulted in it being used in navigation as a replacement for the North direction. It provides a clockwise wind to Toppal and pushes Siddel outward. It has a radius of 1,592.3 km. Siddel A name given to the lateral surface of Warclema's cylindrical planet. Maelstrom pushes it out farther towards Warclema's edges, resulting in edge repulsion acting more on it than on Toppal. It is devoid of any life. It is also slightly slanted towards Toppal and possible Botmol, resulting in most who do reach it being pushed back to Toppal by edge repulsion. Toppal Toppal is the inhabited area of Warclema's planet. It has a radius of 5,390.89 km. Xar Xar is one of three magnetically levitating landmasses whose movement is used to mark the passage of time. Xar revolves around the Maelstrom at the rate of about one revolution for every 0.83 Earth years. Settlements Dandelion Garden A felven settlement inhabited by fairy-like felves. EDS Pride 29.7°, 3,085 The Earth Dimension Ship Pride, sits near Idid and is the origin of the first human to become an oscha. Its inhabitants set up defenses against oscha attack. They made some hasty decisions in how the defenses would differentiate between humans and oscha, choosing to have them target anything with DNA that varied enough from a human's. Due to the first generation oscha still having some DNA, this worked on them. Those that began life as oscha didn't have any human DNA though, and so they weren't targeted. However, the humans upon the EDS Pride eventually evolved enough over time for the automated defenses to see them as their intended target. It is currently abandoned, but some of the machinery inside still works. EDS Savior 0°, 3,094 The Earth Dimension Ship Savior was the most well-equipped of all of the Earth Dimension Ships. It was meant to carry the wealthiest individuals and the smartest individuals that the wealthiest could find. It was no wonder that it was the most successful of the EDS. Like many EDS, it was converted into a city after its travel to Warclema. The EDS Savior is also where the Spoilers originated from, and continues to be their base of operations. Education in the EDS Savior is completely voluntary and is usually accomplished through the Spoiler's collection of information. Idid 29.1°, 3,785 An oschan city where the hero of the Demon War was summoned. Also the home of the first business in Warclema to hook up oscha with sentient individuals that are willing to be the host body of an oscha. Lily Garden A felven settlement inhabited by rather androgynous felves. Rose Garden A felven settlement inhabited by domination-loving felves. Wild Garden A felven settlement inhabited by free felves. Organizations Spoilers Spoilers are a group that originated in EDS Savior and are noted for their ability to predict the future. They do so through a complete understanding of all of the physical laws that affect Warclema, except for any newly discovered spells, but they often begin to take them into account rather quickly. Although they usually have to rely on teamwork to do all of the required math for their predictions quickly, their original member is believed to have been able to do it without any help. They often reveal the future through the use of various kinds of media, including comic strips, animations, novels, and video games. Often times, they'll give out their prophecies either when its too late to prevent them from being fulfilled or when they are self fulfilling. The Spoiler War was a result of many who believed that the Spoilers stole people's free will. After the Spoiler War, self fulfilling prophecies started being revealed at a lower rate, and would only be revealed to people who asked to see them or connected themselves to the Spoilers' communication network. They wear blue hooded robes with matching gloves and a white mask with a smiley face drawn on it in blue. They had used the color red until the Demon War ended. The uniform is meant to encourage an anonymity that was originally used to provide a way to keep from knowing their own future back when the original Spoiler was the only one making predictions. Now, it is mostly used with a primitive hive mind that they've developed through numerous shared experiences to generally freak people out. Their manipulation of future events is more focused on preserving a balance than creating a utopia or gaining power. They see dystopias and utopias as simply extremes that are waiting to fall, and the bigger they are built, the farther into the other extreme they will fall. Culture Dirt Kite A children's game that involves tying a string around a piece of the highly magnetic dirt (hereafter referred to as a dirt kite), and trying to get it to magnetically levitate for as long as possible with the only manipulation being done through the string. Games with multiple players have the player who has their dirt kite stay up the longest as the winner. The players are limited to whatever pieces of magnetic dirt are light enough to turn over so that the magnetic levitation can begin, so many times they'll have to make a decision between flat dirt kites that are more likely to snap into two pieces and thick dirt kites that are more likely to turn back over and fall. A number of variations of the game allow different things like the use of more than one string, the throwing of objects at an opponent's dirt kite, the use of ligic, or even adding materials to the dirt kite to make it more stable, sometimes coming close to making a miniature magnet raft. Artifacts Duck T. Hat Duck T. Hat is a hat that was worn by the hero of the Demon War near the war's end. It was made out of duck tape and covered with various things that generally drew the eye away from the face, which allowed the hero to go about without being recognized. It was given to a human by the name of Daniel Magus, who added onto the hat until it was distracting enough to kill oscha that look at it for too long. The eye is drawn to Duck T. Hat so well that those who see it are unable to remember a single detail about the person who was wearing it. Once the hat enters one's peripheral vision, their gaze will be locked onto the hat, and their mind will ignore anything that isn't the hat until such a time that the hat leaves their gaze. Because of this, the only way to see the wearer's face is by staring at a spot that puts that face but not the hat into one's field of vision. This often leaves the wearer only being able to be seen with peripheral vision. Category:Worlds Category:Warclema